1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process kit of an image forming apparatus, which kit has a plurality of image forming means and is detachable from the image forming apparatus, and relates to the image forming apparatus using the process kit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional copying apparatuses using electrophotography, various maintenance operations must be performed, such as replacement of a photosensitive drum replenishment and replacement of a developer, cleaning of a charging wire, and other inspection. Such maintenance operations are carried out by a serviceman. Recently, some methods allowing simple maintenance operation have been proposed, which eliminate the necessity of relying on the serviceman having special knowledge. In one of such methods, an assembly of components such as a discharger, a developer unit and a photosensitive drum or a combination thereof, that is, a process kit, is replaced with a new assembly or combination.
Since the process kit of the type described above is easily replaced with a new one for the copying apparatus, the user can possess various process kits each having given developing characteristics and image reproducibility, and can use one of the process kits in accordance with his needs. The process kits may include: a process kit for properly reproducing an original image with excellent edge effect; a process kit for properly reproducing a half-tone image such as a picture; and a process kit having black and red developer units.
As described above, since a plurality of process kits are available, the user must confirm which type of process kit is currently mounted in the apparatus. If an undesirable process kit is currently mounted in the apparatus, the apparatus may reproduce an unwanted copy. This results in time-consuming and wasteful operation.